It is well known in the art to employ metalized polymeric films to cover glass plates in window structures. Typically, these films are employed to filter ultraviolet (UV) light and/or to reflect light from the window plate. Typically, the polymeric film is one of polyester, polyethylene, polypropylene or the like. While such film covers have proven to be effective in the past for covering and filtering/reflecting light from glass panels, there are materials other than glass which are presently being used for window panels and panes. Presently, plastic material such as polycarbonate and polyacrylate are being used as the primary window structure. These materials are strong, light weight, shatter proof and of high clarity, serving well for window structures, and particularly in skylights, verandas, sun rooms, and the like.
It has been found that when the prior art metalized polymeric films are attached to polycarbonate or polyacrylate plates, problems develop. Specifically, bubbles, craters, or tunneling appears when the metalized film is applied to such plastic plates. It has come to be found that plastic plates such as those of polycarbonate and polyacrylate contain moisture that creates such defects at the interface of the adhesive and the plate when the plate loses its inherent moisture. The moisture escape is termed degasification. These defects appear because the polymeric film used for such applications is impervious to moisture, providing an excellent barrier against moisture transfer. Being impermeable to the escaping moisture, the objectionable bubbles, craters and tunnels develop at the interface between the film and the plastic plate.
In view of the fact that it is desirable to employ polycarbonate and polyacrylate plates for certain window structures, and in further view of the fact that such window structures often require the implementation of reflective and/or filtering films, there is a need in the art for a metalized polymeric film which is breathable and capable of adhering to polycarbonate and polyacrylate plates without the development of bubbles, craters or tunnels as a result of degasification of the plate material.